fonewarkfandomcom-20200213-history
FO New Ark Wiki
Fallout: Into the Ark Fallout: Into the Ark is Based from the area between the Hudson River and Eastern Newark, including what is modern day Jersey City, Bayone, Elizabeth, and Harrison What is this? This is a sort of "fan-fic" wikia page, based off of work by a group of fans of the Fallout Series. Inspired by the G.E.C.K., this Wikia page is an outline for their work. We/They do not own any copywrited information or images. "Fallout", the "Fallout" Logo, all names and pictures of "Fallout" Characters and any other "Fallout" related items are trademarks and/or copyrights of Bethesda Softowrks, LLC, or their respective trademark holders. Fallout is a series of computer role-playing games (CRPGs) produced by Tim Cain, developed by Black Isle Studios (though before the studio was named "Black Isle"), later by Bethesda Softworks and published by Interplay in 1997. Set in and after the 22nd and 23rd century, its retrofuturistic story and artwork are influenced by the post-warculture of 1950s America, and its combination of hope for the promises of technology and lurking fear of nuclear annihilation. The game features an alternate history which deviates some time after World War II, where technology, politics and culture followed a different course. This 'game' would take place in what will become of modernday Newark, NJ. As with many towns and areas in the post-appocalyptic future, it obtained a new name: "New Ark" from a destroyed sign. The ark, being a reference to Noah's Ark, was supposed to be a safe haven. Now, it is a walled off area of the city, but rumors have it that the Ark contains real plant life, and clean water. There was a pre-war prophecy, saying that the Ark (Newark) was the perfect distance between strategic bomb targets, that the city would be left untouched by the actual blasts. However, the effects of the bomb was far more devistating than the explosions themselves. Main Factions Institute J A seemingly improbable instance in Post-Apocalyptia, Institute J is a self-organized society of researchers and scientists researching in the ruins of the New Jersey Institute of Technology. They specialize in Biomedical Engineering as well as Information Technology / Computer Science, trying to bring new life back to the city. However, they are blocked to the East by the Rut Raiders over in the ruins of Rutgers State University. Rut Raiders When the old-world University was abandoned after the Great War, the buildings still stood. However, after raiders rediscovered the area, the buildings were left to crumble, and the wear and tear of the raiders eventually destroyed the majority of the infrastructure to a point of no return. Eventually, a hole formed in the center of campus, earning the nickname "The Rut", paired with the broken signs for Rutgers University. Ironbound Citizens Chinese-Americans lived in the Ironbound neighborhood of Newark in the time before the war, and they still inhabit the area now. It is unsure how they managed to survive in the area without help from a vault, but they thrive in the area and have a good hold on their land. They are not innately agresive, but will defend the Ironbound from attacks. * The Red Successors: Mostly teenage, Pro-China rebels within the Ironbound Citizens. After finding pre-war documents, the Red Successors hope to pick up where China left off. The New Enclave After the major defeat at Raven Rock, remnants of the Enclave gathered together to the North to secure the last stronghold: Liberty Island. Smaller in numbers, the ideals of the New Enclave have changed much from the original Enclave, mostly focusing on growing and strengthening within, before expanding outward. * The Enclave Militia: The Enclave Militia is a small faction within the New Enclave that is too impatient to wait to grow, and wants to take action to prove its strength. To them, the Ironbound might make a good target. The Huds Supermutants from the Hudson River The Poor Kings A raider gang that picked its name from a pre-war gang. They mostly reside in and around the old airport. They have no ambition and no plan, but they still cause trouble for the area. The Ark More of a cult than a religious group, the Ark is a secret society like no other. No one has ever left the Ark after living there. Traders aren't even allowed too far into the Ark. However, they seem to be a eutopia for many, which may be why their numbers continue to grow. Underground Society of the Blighted Ghouls who have been cast out of society have gathered underground to live. Mostly in the LightRail tunnels, they are mostly harmless unless attacked. The feral ghouls at the outskirts of these areas, however, are a different story. Main Areas The Ark The Ark, or New Ark as the sign above may suggest, is a safe haven amongst ruins. There was a Pre-War prophecy by a religious man foretelling the destruction of the world. He quoted the bible, saying that God will not let the world be destroyed by water, but pointed out he said nothing about fire. This "Fire" of course, was the nuclear bomb, and as the second part of the prophecy continues to describe, no bombs fell on the Ark. Just as Noah's ark was safe from the floods. Downtown To the East and South East of University Heights, Downtown is the aptly named area that consists of what was Pre-War Downtown Newark. Bordered by the Passaic River, and mostly inhabited by raiders or Ghouls near the MPAC, there's not much in the sense of civilization left. However, it's a great place to explore, if you can defend yourself. The Huds The Huds, who got their name from the irradiated Hudson River, are a gang of mutants who are running out of new recruits. They have their mutant eyes on the ironbound for its population, so they can perform their 'experiments' on them. Ironbound The Ironbound was a Chinese-American majority section of the city of Newark. There is no record how, after the bombs dropped in 2077, the Chinese kept their culture and practice, let alone their people, alive in the Ironbound when the bombs fell. With no Vaults , it was amazing that any survived. But as the prophet of 2075 foretold, The area of New Ark would be spared from direct hits, although he did not mention the lingering effects of the Fallout. Kearny Marsh Fields The marsh fields is polluted by overflow from whatever is keeping the Ark alive. The algae flourishes, and there are some plants, but mutant animals call this place home, and most humans stay clear. Not for the danger, but for the uselessness of such a vast stretch of space. Liberty Airport The Newark Liberty International Airport is Inhabited by a gang of raiders based off of the real world gang with the same name, the Poor Kings have nothing better to do but to terrorize and plunder. However, the closest area to them is the Ironbound, but the Chinese out-gun them, and easily out-smart them. So the gang will hold back, until the time is right. ...or until someone comes up with a plan. University Heights To the North East, existed two great institutions of learning before the war. The New Jersey Institute of Technology and the Rutgers Newark State College, along with other colleges, made up what is knows as University Heights. Today, they are known as Institute J and the Rut . The Rut has devolved from a place of higher learning to an anarchistic hell hole. (Literally, it's a huge hole) Although no bomb had touched it, the facility was destroyed by humanity's barbaric nature. As for Institute J, it has continued its 500 year standing as a place of learning and has become the benevolent half-sister of the Institute found in the Commonwealth. The two institutes are at war now, more than ever, as the Rut Raiders and the Institute Scientists butt heads over more than just rival sport teams. Latest activity Category:Browse